onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
|status = Alive |gender = Female |level = B-Class |occupation = Hero |rank = 74 |weapons = Three-section Staff |partners = Fubuki Mountain Ape Eyelashes |affiliation = Hero Association The Blizzard Group |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 6 |webcomic = Chapter 105 |japanese = Ari Ozawa |english = Erika Harlacher}}Lily, also known as her hero alias Lily of the Three Section Staff (三節棍のリリー, Sansetsukon no Rirī), is the B-Class Rank 74 professional hero of the Hero Association and a member of the Blizzard Group. Appearance Lily is a young girl with fair skin and bluish-purple eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, black hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, a single light blue highlight and a white lily flower on the top of her head. She wears a standard business suit like most members of the Blizzard Group. Lily's early appearance had no highlights and a ribbon instead of a flower she wears currently. Personality She idolizes Fubuki and is very loyal to her. Lily also would do anything for her leader, even work part time jobs overnight to raise money so the Blizzard Group can get their own car. Otherwise, she's portrayed as a girl who takes her job as a hero seriously. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Lily was present, when Eyelashes was giving the report about the investigation in Z-City's ghost town and the destruction wrought by the fight with Kombu Infinity. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc She attempts to aid her fellow members of the Blizzard Group to fight Do-S , but fails and falls under Do-S's mind control. Along with the other heroes, she is smashed into a wall by Tatsumaki. She is taken into the hospital along with the other members of the Blizzard Group. Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows She is shown in the background while fighting along with the other members of the Blizzard Group. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Lily decides to work at the supermarket. They work tirelessly, Lily even worked during the night, but together they only managed to earn 3.5 million. Like the others, she is shocked when Fubuki said she meant to go after criminals bounties for the money. Numbers When the Blizzard Group were explaining the factions in the Hero Association, Lily asks Fubuki why she wants Saitama in the group. When Fubuki challenges Saitama to a competition and to bring his participant, Lily was stunned to see Bang, King and Genos competing. Like the rest of the Blizzard Group, she was defeated by King. OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening During the Deep Sea King's invasion on land, Lily and the Blizzard Group cornered a Seafolk. Lily is the first to attack, but the monster used Acid Spit, but was saved by Fubuki. The next day, the group was disheartened when they learned that their heroism wasn't in the newspaper. After Fubuki left, Eyelashes explains to Lily about the relation between Fubuki and her sister Tatsumaki. Abilities and Powers As a B-Class hero and one of Fubuki's most trusted subordinates, it can be assumed that Lily is a fairly skilled combatant, though given her ranking it's implied she isn't too strong by B-Class standards. Fighting Style Weapon Expert: Lily appears to be skilled in wielding her weapon of choice, the three-section staff. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Psychic Combatant: It is unknown if she truly possesses psychic powers, however, it is stated that Fubuki taught her and the rest of the Blizzard Group one psychic technique: *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. She first used it on Tatsumaki with her comrades, but failed miserably. Equipment Three-section Staff (三節棍, Sansetsukon): She uses a blue-colored three-section staff, but otherwise she hasn't been shown fighting. It can be presumed, that she is skilled in wielding it. The three-section staff is the source of her epithet. Trivia *Lily initially had her hair tied with a bow tie, but changed it to a lily flower. *Murata confirmed her hero name on Twitter, along with the updated character design. *Lily first appeared in Murata's remake and had not appeared in the original webcomic until chapter 105. *It is revealed by Murata that the reason her breasts seem too big for a 14 year old is because she is using a brassiere pad, due to her admiration towards Fubuki. *She is the personal assistant of Fubuki. References Navigation fr:Lily Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:B-Class Category:Heroes Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Manga Original